Dear David Hogg
Dear David Hogg '''was a song made by Lil Moni and 'was one of the songs found in Shitthatdidnthappen.zip. Lyrics 1 David Hogg wanna show his ass like a baboon Now he's a hashtag, now he's a tattoo Now he took my hoe and he flex it like some icey chains He gon' get raped, by the trees in the state of Maine He gon' want gun control and whine like a baby I may torture you, and make you depress like Lil Tracy You want all AR-15 banned, all because of Parkland I should beat up, and take you to the harsh land Your going to get haunted by Pennywise and float You want to brainwash kids, but I will not vote My name is Lil Moni, and I am not a bitch When it comes to money, your poor and I'm rich Come here bitch, oh oh oh oh oh Choppa with a stock, and a dick, and a scope While I drink Coca Cola, all you drink is Faygo And you say your mom was killed, she was just a fake hoe Chorus He ran up with some hope and he ran off as a ghost Choppa with a stock, and a dick, and a scope She says she was sleep she say "Moni, now I'm woke" Come here bitch, throat, oh oh oh oh Come here bitch, throat, oh oh oh oh I ain't playing, your gonna get shot up like JFK And if you diss back, it's your life that will decay Come here bitch, throat, oh oh oh oh 2 David you crazy Your racist like Jay Z I date my AR And we make out like the movie Amar Your actually gay So come to my house to play You want some peace Your fanbase will decrease I'm from New Jersey You ain't got nothing to worry Cause you'll be a dolphin And your life will be fallen And you'll bow to me Then you'll be out to sea And if you wanna try me Your gonna have to fight me Chorus He ran up with some hope and he ran off as a ghost Choppa with a stock, and a dick, and a scope She says she was sleep she say "Moni, now I'm woke" Come here bitch, throat, oh oh oh oh Come here bitch, throat, oh oh oh oh I ain't playing, your gonna get shot up like JFK And if you diss back, it's your life that will decay Come here bitch, throat, oh oh oh oh Trivia * This follows the beat to Playboi Carti's "Let It Go". * Some lines are a reference to Tay K's "Murder She Wrote" and "After You". * When David Hogg first heard the song, he stated "''I cannot believe that Lil Moni is tainting my work. I will not diss her, but she needs to learn not to lose it like that!". * Interstate 405 stated "This is once in for all proof of why Lil Moni is falling. We will dissect the lyrics and review her "fire" song.". Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Lil Moni Category:Fall of Lil Moni Category:Songs